Life on the road
by Fix-Me
Summary: A Marianas Trench Fan-fic :D written by @EverAfter247 and me! @Always Trench pretty much just what we think goes on when the boys are on the road :3 enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Josh's P.O.V. ~

"-And for those who don't know us, we are Marianas Trench!" I yelled into the microphone as the crowd went wild. I grinned and threw one of my water bottles into the screaming pit of fan girls, with the exception of a handful of guys. I took the guitar strap from around my shoulders and handed it to Brett.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming out tonight and we hope to see you at the next show!' and once again my ears were filled with the noise of high pitched yelling.I turned off the microphone and walked backstage, wiping sweat off my forehead as the crowd died down, moving out of the stadium. I grabbed a coke zero from the table where all the food was and took a mouthful before Matt, Mike and Ian emerged from the stage. I could hear them talking about what they had found on stage

"Hey Ramsay!" Matt called me from a few feet away I turned around, setting the drink back on the table.

"Yeah, what?" I saw Mike and Ian try to hold in their laughs and I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I think these are for you" he chuckled and flung something at me using his thumb and index finger. The object hit my face, and I took a step back, letting it fall to the floor. I picked it up.

"The hell…?" I held it up close to my face, using my phone for a bit of light. I dropped it immediately, a pair of black lace panties, real mature guys. I stuck up my middle finger at them "fuck you guys" I cursed at them while they burst into laughter. I could feel my cheeks turn pink in embarrassment; I picked up bagel and threw it at them, hitting Matt right in the head.

"Hey!" he stopped laughing, I chuckled.

"Karma bitch" I turned away smirking, my glory was short lived as I felt sandwich hit my back. Oh it's on. In a quick movement I flung a doughnut across the table, hitting the laughing Ian in the face. Soon there was food flying everywhere, condiments being splattered across clothing and faces.

"Hey Josh~" Mike cooed, mustard smeard across his face and cold cuts dangling from his Mohawk, I could help but smile until I noticed what he was holding in his hands. My eyes widened.

"You wouldn't" Mike smirked and opened the bottle, taunting me. Coke Zero. The greatest thing ever invented. He tipped the bottle, the wonderful liquid threatening to fall out. My fists clenched.

"Don't you dare" I warned.

"Awww whatcha gonna do about it?" he teased turning the bottle more. By now there was a small puddle of Coke Zero in front of his shoes, I glared at him and looked at the table, wondering if there was anything there that I could use against him. The table was a mess, sandwiches and other foods we had wanted were thrown everywhere. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a case of beer, untouched. I smirked.

"Fine, be that way" I sauntered over to the very edge of the table, taking a can and opened it. The look of surprise on his face was priceless; I tipped the can the same way he tipped the coke.

"Fine" he growled and tipped the bottle until it was completely upside down, the aspartame filled drink flowing out like a fountain. I did the same with the can, my fingers numb from the cold beer. After a few minutes of intense drink spilling Brett walked in carrying the guitars and other equipment.

"Whoa guys! What the hell?" he gasped setting the instruments far away from the massive mess of drinks. He grabbed Mike and I by the shoulder.

"You guys are nuts" he muttered under his breath, ushering us to the van and shoving us inside. Matt and Ian laughed.

"Wow you guys" commented Ian, holding in his laugh.

"Shut up Ian" I said, giving him a hard shove. He shook his head chuckling.

"You guys are so childish" he said as Matt started the van and Mike sat shot gun. I crossed my arms sourly as we pulled out of the stadium and headed to the hotel. The drive from the stadium to the hotel wasn't that long, maybe only five or ten minutes.

As we arrived, we were greeted by a large group of screaming fans at the door. We pushed our way through, signing posters and CD's as we went along.

"I swear to god, I got raped five times in those two minutes" said Matt as we stepped into the lobby of the hotel.

"I think someone bit me!" commented Mike, examining his arm. Ian and I laughed and we made our way to the third floor, where our room was. As we reached the stairwell Brett turned to us.

"You guys get your stuff from the room and ill check us out" he offered, we nodded and headed up the stars.

"We could have just taken the elevator" Ian said as we reached the second floor I shrugged.

"Meh" I said simply skipping the last two steps and opening the door that led to our floor. We walked down the hallway in silence; the only noise was made by our shoes hitting the carpet. Mike opened the door with the room key and we stepped in, the room was a mess, cloths strewn everywhere, the bed not made.

"Does this room not have maids?" I mumbled picking up a couple of shirts and throwing them in my suitcase.

"I think that you scared them all away with your 'accidents'" Matt smirked.

"Hey, that was an accident" I retorted.

"Yeah but it still happened" he chuckled, catching the pair of boxers I chucked at him. I shoved the rest of my stuff in my suitcase, I opened the fridge grabbing the two full coke zero cases and put them by the door. I looked around the room; the guys were just finishing putting away their things, Mike cleaning off his sweater and face from the food battle.

"Everyone ready to go?" I asked tieing up my red converse and zipping up my hoodie.

By the time we had everything and brought it downstairs Brett had already checked out and had left, doing whatever the hell he does when were on the road. We said our goodbyes to the person at the front desk and walked out of the hotel into the cold air of Vancouver.

We packed everything into the van and climbed in, Ian in the driver's seat, Mike in the passenger seat then Matt and I in the back. Ian started the van that Matt had recently called Walter.

"Alright let's go!" said Mike rubbing his hands together.

"Where are we heading to?" I asked looking at a map.

"You're holding it upside down" commented Matt taking it out of my hands and put it back the right way.

"Ah, that makes more sense". Ian backed out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"To Edmonton!" he cheered stepping on the gas pedal. We all cheered throwing our hands up, me hitting Matt in the face. "Ow!" he yelped putting his hands to his cheek.

"Sorry bro" I apologized, stifling a laugh. He glared and tackled me, there were limbs flailing everywhere, me laughing.

Oh boy, this was gonna be a long trip.

(for the people who did get the 'accident' joke, watch this /watch?v=ed9HBM5x6_U&list=PL6BE29EB96A2DF139&index=2 )


	2. Chapter 2

Josh's P.O.V

*Thud*

''What the fuck?'' I said as I felt my body hit a hard surface to my surprise I was now on the van floor , everyone broke out into laughter

''Ian that was the best!'' Mike spoke .

''totally man ! Josh oh boy the look on your face when you realized you fell off it was so priceless'' Matt exclaimed ,

I didn't know what to think , Well first I was pissed off cause they knew how tired I was and how long I take to fall asleep cause of my fucking insomnia but they had to be douche bags

''awe his little joshy still tired ?'' Mike said turning around from the passenger seat to pinch my check , I swatted his hand away

''whoa .. someone woke up on the wrong side of the floor'' Matt chuckled

''fuck off'' I said sternly getting off from the floor and on to the seat

''what's your problem ? We were just joking around yenno like we usually do ?'' Ian said from the drivers seat

''My problem is you guys know how long it takes me to fall asleep and when I finally do not to wake me up for fuck sakes''

''Sorry man ''

''Its alright I guess this time but don't do it again '' I paused for a bit then said ''please''

''yah alright man''

''now keep your eyes on the road casselman '' ''eye-eye captain!''

10minutes past ...

Then another 10minutes ...

then an hour

''Where the fuck are we?'' I questioned

''on our way to Edmonton , I thought we made this clear like 2 hours ago'' Ian replied still driving

''yah but josh never listens'' Mike chuckled

''and he's a douche'' Matt put in ...

They all laughed , I said nothing just sat back and stared out the window thinking ... I hate how they always rag on and on about me being a douche and not listening And other shit i hate it , Sometimes I even debate weather I should leave or not.. Who knows ... Uhg .. Maybe .. One day ... Some day .

We arrived at the venue an hour and a half later do to Ian's fucked up driving , the show wasn't till tomorrow so we had sometime to enjoy it here and I loved Edmonton , Our fans here were fucking hardcore !

" So what do you guys wanna do ?" Ian said plopping down on our hotel couch

"Play video games?" Matt suggested grabbing a beer

" well you guys go ahead and to that in gonna go explore the inter-webs" Mike spoke ..

"what about you josh ?" Matt asked

"Hmm? What ?" I responded

"What are you gonna do ?"

" Nothing with you guys , I'm going to sleep well try to sleep since I was rudely awaken , Bye" I said has I wake to my bed and slammed my door , I know I was being utterly stupid and over reacting but I'm sick and tired of this shit .


	3. Chapter 3

Matt's .~

I sat down at the edge of the couch and put my forearms on my lap, entwining my fingers together. The room was awkwardly silent as we heard Josh shuffle into bed through the plain white walls. I sighed, leaning back.

"Maybe we were a little too harsh" I put in, glancing at the other guys. Ian leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and nodded as did Mike. The room became silent again.

"yeah, but it's not like he's never a douche to us" Mike put in under his breath. I chucked a pillow at him and he returned it with a glare.

"Can we just stop fighting, please?" asked Ian, rolling his eyes.

"Were not children Ian" I protested

"Yeah, but your acting like one" He countered, holding a steady gaze that I had to look away from. The room fell into silence once more. The only sound was Josh's light snoring from the other room. We all laughed quietly, the tension breaking as we all became friends again.

"So…what do you guys want to do?" Mike asked, breaking the silence once again after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I don't feel like just sitting here, we could go for a walk?" Ian put in. That sounded like a pretty good idea. I got up off the small couch and stretched.

"What time is it?" I asked to none is particular, taking out my blackberry from my pocket. It read 5:26.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" I asked hoping someone would agree. I was starving; the ride here didn't really consist of some good food. They both nodded

"Sure" they said in unison.

"Should we wait for Josh?" I asked, he would be pretty pissed if we went without him. We decided to wait; it wasn't long until he emerged from his room, his black and blue hair springing out from all sides. I covered my mouth with my palm, stifling a laugh. He glared at me with tired blue gray eyes that girls couldn't get enough of, for some reason.

"Do you want to eat?" I asked him. He looked at me oddly, trying to register what I said, clearing the fog from his brain. He nodded his head slowly, squinting at the light that shone through the curtains.

"Yeah… let me just shower…" he mumbled, stumbling into the bathroom and locking the door behind him. We heard the shower turn on and we waiting in silence for another minute or two.

"So where do you guys want to go?" Ian asked, tapping a beat on his legs lazily. I shrugged, I hadn't been here for a while so didn't really remember, maybe Josh did.

"How 'bout you Mikey?" Ian asked, pocking him in the ribs. Mike flinched, batting his hand away with his arm. Ian hit him again and Mike did the same, their play fighting fell into the background as my phone buzzed, it read.

_New message from: Brett _I sighed, what did he want now? I pressed open.

_Hey, just got here, I don't know about you but I'm starving meet me at the Keg, dinner on me._ I exited out of the text message and closed my phone. I looked over as Ian and Mike were still batting away at each other. I threw a pillow at them; they turned to look at me questioningly.

"Brett wants us to meet him at the Keg, he said he'd pay" they looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure sounds good, and its free, even better" Ian laughed grabbing his coat. I grabbed my sweater and put on my Star Wars shoes that I had bought by accident. Long story. After a few minutes of quietly waiting, Josh came out of the washroom. He looked at us and cocked his head to the side.

"Where are we going?" He asked, drying his damp hair with a towel, quickly turning parts of it a light blue.

"The Keg, Brett said he'd pay" Mike informed him before I could. He laughed.

"Better take your wallet just in case, knowing him, he'll "forget his wallet", cheap bastard" he laughed, a sparkle of playfulness shone in his eyes, I laughed.

"Hurry up!" I called as he went to dry the rest of his hair with the blow dryer.

"Yeah, yeah" he replied. I smirked, he spent half his life in the washroom fixing his hair and putting on eyeliner that girls found irresistible. I shook my head and stared at the floor, I had a feeling tomorrow show was gonna be awesome.


End file.
